


The Touch of Her Dreams

by ninjakitty



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Diana has to work through some feelings lol, Dreams, F/F, Gen, Oneshot, honestly? this fic was made to be interpreted in many different ways, kinda trippy, so have fun with it while you cry :3, so much angst...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakitty/pseuds/ninjakitty
Summary: Diana Cavendish is at Luna Nova to study, not to pay attention to some unremarkable, loose-cannon witch. But as the year goes on, and her inexplicable unconscious attraction refuses to fade, Diana discovers things that make her... reconsider how she feels about Akko.





	The Touch of Her Dreams

“Diana~”

There was a gentle knocking on the side of the bookcase. In her bed, Diana stirred slightly at the noise.

“Wake up sleepy-head.” Footsteps padded around to her side of the room and the curtains swished open, sunshine streaming into the room.

Feeling the warmth on her face, Diana groggily twisted away, rolling to the other side of the mattress. She curled up on her side, pulling the covers around her head to shield her from the light.

“Diana.”

Diana grumbled, unmoving.

There was an exasperated sigh. Then the bed shifted, creaking as the other girl crawled over. Diana ‘oofed’ as the girl flopped onto her, in a literal attempt to pressure her awake.

“C’mon sleepy, you gotta get up.”

“Hnn…”

“Up! Up!”

Squirming in defeat, Diana rolled over again, the weight on her easing off as her assailant sat back in satisfaction.

She opened her eyes, squinting in the brightness.

Akko smiled, kneeling next to her on the blanket. “Good morning sunshine.”

Curling her body, Diana rested her forehead against the side of Akko’s knee, hmming softly in a sleepy voice. She really didn’t want to get up. The blankets were so warm, and she was so relaxed. And she really didn’t want Akko to leave just yet.

Seeming to understand, Akko began gently stroking the top of her head, running fingers through her hair. Diana felt her eyes drift shut at the soothing motion, a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

Her heart gave a funny little squeeze.

Eyes snapping open, Diana let out a gasp, covers spilling off her as she bolted up in bed.

The room was deserted, the curtains shut against the morning sun. Diana felt the empty space next to her:

It was cold.

She blinked, disoriented. The dream had felt so real. She put a hand to her chest, where the warm feeling was already fading.

_Goddess… what on earth was that?_

***

Sitting in history later that day, Diana struggled to pay attention to the lecture. Outwardly she appeared to be focusing as she scribbled notes into her book, but her mind kept drifting back to this morning.

She’d had vivid dreams before, of course. But it was abnormal for them to mimic real life so closely. She had felt awake, and while the sensation was not disagreeable to think back on, it was quite perplexing.

Casually, she glanced out the window, stealing a look at the row behind her. From the corner of her eye she could see Akko passed out on the desk, a line of drool trickling down her cheek.

Why had _Akko_ of all people appeared in Diana’s dream?

Admittedly, Diana’s interest had been piqued with their first conversation, curious about how casually she expressed her love for Chariot, but after Akko’s poor demonstration in the quad Diana dismissed her as too flighty to have any real talent.

Though that wasn’t true, was it. Diana looked down at the page in front of her, frowning. She had absentmindedly started doodling in her notes, a trail of butterflies looping around the page.

Akko had shown skill at the Memorial Tree with her casting ability, yes. But it was her actions beforehand that sat uncomfortably in Diana’s mind.

Not many people would jump in front of the spell that Diana had cast, and even fewer could recover from it so quickly. It was a stupid, foolhardy thing to do, and it was one of the most selfless acts Diana had ever seen.

Akko had saved the day, and Diana couldn’t even manage to give her the proper credit she deserved, too ashamed of exposing her own reckless behavior.

Guilt pricked her at the memory, and Diana once again became acutely aware of Akko’s presence behind her. Diana would have to figure out a way to repay her somehow.

“ _MISS_ Kagari!”

Diana felt as well as heard the thump as Akko jerked awake, leaping up so forcefully out of her chair she almost overbalanced. Diana turned her head, watching with the rest of the class as Akko hastily righted herself, a bewildered look on her face as she wiped at her mouth.

At the front of the room, Professor Finneran stood beside the podium with an impatient look on her face. “Perhaps if you spent as much time paying attention to lecture as you do sleeping, you would actually have a chance of passing your exams.”

“Yes ma’am,” Akko stammered, clearly still sleep-muddled as she bowed in apology. “It won’t happen again!”

Sniffing disdainfully, Finneran turned back to the board. Akko sank slowly into her seat, slumping onto Jansson, who patted her consolingly. On her other side, Manbavaran cackled at Akko’s rumpled state, her amusement only increasing at Akko’s half-hearted attempts to push her away.

 _Akko_ is _very affectionate with her friends,_ Diana recalled, turning back to the front as the lecture resumed. Her subconscious must have tied Diana’s observations of the girl’s mannerisms to her feelings about what Akko had done for her. Dreams did have a habit of manifesting things in odd ways.

Satisfied with this rationale, Diana focused back on her work.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to keep an eye on Akko, at least until Diana was able to settle her debt. Then --and of this Diana had no doubt-- Akko would simply fade from her interest, and that would be the end of that.

***

There was a tree in the middle of the campus, away at the edge of the field.

Small and low to the ground, its trunk twisted like someone put a growth charm on a bonsai. Sometimes, when the library was too crowded, Diana would tuck herself up in the branches with her schoolwork.

Not today though. The sky was clear and bright, and the temperature was perfect for just lounging around. Diana was taking full advantage, lying with her stomach pressed to the bark as the sun’s warmth soaked through her light undershirt.

Shifting her head so it wasn’t resting on her sore wrist, she watched as students scurried across the green. She wasn’t worried about being disturbed; cloaking spells were high-level, but Diana wasn’t top of her class for nothing. Unless someone knew exactly where to look, their eyes would pass right over her without pause.

Someone was playing music off in the distance. It was cheerful, chiming lively as it floated through the breeze, and Diana let her eyes drift shut as she listened to the tune.

A nearly imperceptible noise had her snapping them open again. She lifted her head slightly to watch as a figure stepped into view.

It was Akko. Her uniform was in complete disorder, crumpled and grass stained, her hat askew. The broom she carried indicated the mess resulted from another failed flight practice.

Despite the dirt smudged over her face and scuffs on her knees, Akko walked cheerfully, bouncing in time to the music. Diana smiled, a warm glow of happiness filling her chest as she watched Akko dance right by Diana’s tree.

As though sensing the attention, Akko stopped, turning back to scan the branches.

Akko grinned as her gaze settled on Diana’s sprawled form. Walking over, Akko leaned her broom against the rough trunk as she moved under where Diana was lying.

She was so close. Diana reached down, skimming her fingers through the tuft of hair always sticking up on Akko’s head before brushing down the side of Akko’s face. She gently traced Akko’s features, mindful of the small scrapes left over from her crashes.

Catching Diana’s hand as it trailed down her cheek, Akko turned her head, smirking as she pressed her lips to the bruises blooming purple on Diana’s inner wrist.

Diana’s heart stuttered, and she awoke with a gasp, the familiar lines of her room melting into focus.

Sitting up in bed, Diana looked down at her hands, twisting her wrists around to face her. Her already pale complexion glowed white in the moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtain.

She could swear she still felt the warmth of lips against her skin.

Her fingers tingled with the memory of Akko dangling from her grip as she lightly touched her unblemished wrist.

***

This was the second dream now.

Diana snapped yet another book shut, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. Setting it on the table with the others, she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

After waking up, Diana had immediately thrown on her robes and fled to the library, where she spent hours poring over text in an effort to find answers. A single dream was one thing. The second indicated there was a cause she had overlooked.

But nothing she found seemed to fit. Many of the works on dreams suggested magic as the source, either from potion or spellcasting. Dina doubted that was the case here, even if Akko had the skill to pull it off.

Diana sighed. The sun would be coming up soon, and she needed to get ready for class. But to have discovered nothing was maddening.

Perhaps she was looking in the wrong section?

She drummed her fingers softly on the edge of the table. Then she turned to the catalogue sprite perched on one of her stacks.

“Take me to…” She hesitated, thinking. “Take me to the psychology section, please.”

The sprite chirped, hopping off the books and down to the floor. Diana followed as it ran down the corridor, finally stopping at a small section tucked in the corner of the library. It chirruped, pleased, and Diana gently cupped her hands underneath it, setting it on a nearby table.

Turning, she stared doubtfully at the meager selection. Psychology was not a magical study, and as a result there wasn’t much interest for it at the academy. Only a single row was dedicated to the subject.

Diana scanned the shelf. There were titles on the principles of psychology, learning styles, decision making, mental illnesses, research on crowd conduct …

A slim red spine caught her eye, and she pulled it out to read the title.

 _The Power of Touch: Haptic Behavior in Social Communication_.

Curious, she glanced over the table of contents. About halfway down the page there was a section simply titled “Skin Hunger,” a phrase she had never encountered outside carnivorous plant studies.

Wondering how it could be related, she flipped over to the chapter, reading the definition at the top of the page:

_In mature individuals, the desire for healthy and caring contact it is commonly known as skin hunger. While the level of contact needed varies by individual, a complete lack of touch can often cause adverse emotional effects, such as feeling lonely, out of place, or otherwise isolated from a social setting. Physical effects include…_

Clapping the book closed, Diana hastily placed back on the shelf. She felt strangely guilty, looking around to make sure there was still no one nearby, before realizing how ridiculous she was acting.

This whole _search_ was ridiculous. She was probably making a big deal out of nothing.

Akko must have rattled her during the broom race, that was all. Diana supposed the adrenaline of rescuing Akko and then nearly losing to her had affected Diana more than she realized. It would explain the odd heart palpitations.

She glanced at the shelf beside her, before shaking her head firmly, turning to scoop up the sprite.

Dropping it off at the front desk, and resolving to see the nurse for a calming draft as soon as she could, Diana exited the library without a backwards glance.

***

While Diana was never one to let herself get distracted, she found her spare attention wandering more and more as the months went by.

It didn’t matter what was going on. Whether they were in the classroom, or the broom field, or even the cafeteria during meals, Diana somehow found herself consistently focusing on Akko.

Not always because of some mishap, although Akko was well-known for her elaborate and often comical slip-ups. There was something more to it; even when Akko was just behaving normally, she had a way of expressing herself with an intriguing passion that Diana couldn’t keep away from.

Akko, Diana decided, was a foolish, stubborn, unskilled witch with a hopeless sense of optimism. Her blatant disregard of custom and reckless abandon grated on Diana to no end, and her lack of effort during lessons was appalling; she was asleep or daydreaming more often than not. Diana disliked her immensely.

And yet, Akko’s natural energy drew in Diana like a magnet, making Diana aware of her presence as though it were a pressure on her skin. Not unpleasant, but impossible to ignore.

It was puzzling, to say the least. Diana couldn’t figure it out at all.

The recurring dreams did nothing to help matters.

Diana still couldn’t determine a reason why they were so persistent, so for the most part she did her best to ignore them. This was difficult, given that the more realistic, vivid visions began popping up with increasing frequency.

The waking world was no escape. It seemed as though wherever Diana turned, Akko was already there. The instance with Fafnir, the misguided rescue of those endangered fish, whispers from the professors on how Akko accidentally raised the Headmistress’ father… Akko seemed to have a knack for getting herself into impossible situations, usually caused by her own bumbling actions.

Hardly a day would pass without Diana hearing about one of Akko’s exploits. It was infuriating beyond belief… yet also strangely endearing. Diana did her best to push that thought to the side as well.

The one time she managed to completely occupy her thoughts with something else was after Akko made an ass of herself during metamorph practice, and was subsequently banished from the evening’s festivities. Diana’s irritation at having to deal with Andrew drove any lingering thoughts of Akko from her mind entirely, and she had quite a pleasant tour with Frank after Andrew disappeared.

(Diana wasn’t unduly worried about him. Andrew was a big boy who could take care of himself, though she swore it was Akko’s scream that tipped them off to his absence; she dreamed of wandering the star-lit castle that night, hand-in-hand with a white-eared witch.)

When it got to the point where none of Diana’s dreams were untouched by Akko’s presence, not even the mundane, unremarkable ones, she thought perhaps Andrew’s company would once again do the trick. So when the invitation came for her to attend an event in his honor, instead of brushing it off to study, Diana accepted. Hannah and Barbara, needless to say, were thrilled.

It worked, at first. From the moment Diana approached Andrew, their polite, acidic conversation was enough to absorb her full attention.

And then. He spotted something across the room, and she’d followed his stare to witness Akko, in a beautiful dress Diana had never seen her wear before, choking guiltily on the cake stuffed into her mouth, crumbs dusting her cheeks.

Any hopes of an Akko-free evening flew out the window at that point.

Diana actually couldn’t recall much of what happened after that. She remembered briefly lamenting running into Akko earlier that day, despite the odd thrill she got from Akko’s stunned face.

She remembered her annoyance at Akko’s appearance warring with her repulsion towards Andrew’s callous attitude towards throwing the witches out.

The conflicting feelings must have somehow cancelled out, because Diana remembered feeling oddly blank when Andrew fell to his knees, kissing Akko tenderly on the hand.

She remembered stalking down the hall upstairs, searching for the love-love bee that had made an even bigger mess of her night, and then she remembered becoming aware of herself in front of a small mirror, the time between memories a blur.

Diana concluded that she had been stung, and become infatuated with her reflection; she deliberately didn’t question how she had made it all the way downstairs without seeing anyone else first.

Her dream that night was the strongest yet, involving Diana running through the halls, frantically calling Akko’s name. She searched through rooms of empty furniture, eventually colliding with her at the foot of the stairs; collapsing underneath her, Diana became conscious of how close Akko’s face was to her own. Diana whispered softly, barely able to meet her eyes, and Akko pulled away in surprise, mouth forming into a soft ‘o’ as her face blushed pink chiffon.

Diana woke up crying, unable to remember what she’d said.

She resolved to find distractions from Akko that were less… emotional in nature.

But her research on the restoration of magic was no help as a diversion either, not after Diana found out just how deeply Akko was tied to the ritual. Writing in her journals after her return from the archives, Diana had to put effort into focusing only on the connection between the Staff and the Words, and _not_ on how Akko was cropping up in every aspect of Diana’s life. Dreams of dancing with Akko underneath a blue moon lingered in her mind for weeks after that.

One night she woke with her heart pounding after a particularly surreal dream of falling through a rippling mirror into Akko’s arms. Passing through the glass had been like diving into a heated pool, cool compared to Akko’s warmth. To go from that to the empty chill of her room left her feeling strangely hollow.

Sitting alone in her bed, she listened as the sounds of Hannah and Barbara breathing floated across the otherwise quiet apartment.

Enough was enough, she decided, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Moving quietly so as not to disturb her roommates, she maneuvered her way across the cramped space, sitting down gingerly at her desk.

After tapping lightly on the glass to wake the lamp-sprite, she picked up a thin red volume, balancing it in her hands.

She had, in a moment of personal weakness, gone back to the library, casually slipping the psychology book from before off the shelf. Checking it out with a stack of alchemical texts, she had managed to smuggle it up to her quarters without attracting notice. Busy with festival duties, it remained sitting unread on her desk.

Until now, that is. Diana stared at the cover with a slight apprehension.

 _Don’t be silly_. She mentally shook her head, cracking open the book to the first page. She wasn’t sure how, but Diana sensed that this book held the connection that eluded her. If it had answers, Diana needed to know what they were.

After listening carefully to make sure Hannah and Barbara were still asleep, she bent her head to the page and began to read.

***

Diana stood alone on the stage, staring out at the sea of faceless figures that stretched forever into the distance.

The spotlights were glaring in her eyes, blinding her as she searched unthinkingly for the chopped brown bangs that indicated Akko was sitting somewhere in the audience.

When she couldn’t find her, Diana had to struggle not to drop her composure as a crushing sense of abandonment threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn’t afford to break down here; she could feel every eye on her, watching, waiting. They traced over her cloaked figure, tingling with the expectation of her performance.

Diana couldn’t disappoint them.

The lights on her flickered and died, plunging the arena into darkness.

Reaching down deep inside of her, Diana let the water pool under her feet, releasing it in a flood of blue that lit up the stands, submerging everything in a rippling iridescence.

Her wand almost seemed to guide her as Diana moved her arm through the summoning, and the sea burst underneath her, sending a wave roaring out only to crash at the edge of the stage, showering the crowd in flecks of foam and salt.

One by one, Diana felt their gazes break from her as their heads nodded and they slumped in their seats, fast asleep.

The world grew still.

Softly, a new light began to creep in, a rose glow that seeped into Diana’s skin, filling her with warmth.

Turning to see behind her, Diana's heart skipped a beat as Akko approached, pausing at the edge of Diana’s shoulder just before she passed by.

“Watch me,” Akko whispered, and Diana felt a jolt as their eyes locked, and she twisted pleadingly, instinctively reaching out to try and pull Akko to her.

As her fingers met Akko’s skin, the water underneath her fractured into a thousand shining colors as fireworks erupted underneath the surface, beaming light up into the vacant sky.

Diana’s dream faded from there, and the last thing she saw were the tears in Akko’s eyes, a smile on her face as she dissolved into a stream of golden stars.

Diana was alone in her bed once more.

By this point, Diana was used to waking up disoriented. It only took a moment for her breathing to return to normal as reality set back in.

Getting up out of bed and beginning her morning routine (how odd, the lamp-sprite was gone… no matter, the sun would be up soon) Diana for once could deduce exactly where this dream had sprung from.

Diana had given up on ignoring Akko long before the night of the festival. It was clear that any effort to try would be in vain. Except, while Diana may have acknowledged Akko as a constant specter in the back of her thoughts, she never purposefully sought her out.

It was stubborn of her, she knew, but Diana had refused to go out of her way to make a conscious effort to focus on the girl any more than was necessary.

That night, though, was different. Akko had challenged her, and Diana was curious enough to accept. And so, setting aside her prejudices, Diana had watched.

What she saw was enough to take her breath away.

Akko was spectacular as she’d raced around the stage, skillfully evading the wailing spirit. Completely in her element, she’d bounced from cap to cap as she invoked increasingly bizarre shifts in a display of the clumsiest transmorphs Diana had ever seen.

It was completely ridiculous. Diana had hovered above the forest of fungi, having hurriedly snatched a broom from the wreckage of the stage, watching as the audience rolled with laughter. They _loved_ her. Diana may have impressed them with her demonstration, but Akko won them over with her show.

Diana had felt a moment of panic as Akko plunged from the sky, falling head-on into the maw of the spirit. As she flew down, Diana had to remind herself that they would be fine, just like the students from last year and every year before that.

Something was different, though. This time, Vajarois doubled over, clutching at its glowing stomach in distress.

Diana wasn’t sure what happened in the bowels of the spirit, but the resulting explosion blew everyone back, and she had stared with wide eyes into the glittering fountain of energy as it scorched the sky. Diana had felt the crackle of power wash over her in waves, and she couldn’t hide her awe.

It was beautiful.

Just as quickly as it came, the energy vanished, Vajarois smiling as she dematerialized into nothing.

There was a beat of silence. Then the crowd exploded into applause, cheering at the unexpected heroism.

It was inspiring, really. Clumsy and heartfelt and incredibly kind, defying all expectations and placing Akko in the spotlight she deserved. From where she had stood at the edge of the field, Diana watched as Akko ran to embrace her friends, covered in slime and bawling with joy.

Diana couldn’t describe how she'd felt in that moment, exactly. Astonishment, of course, gladness that Akko was getting her rightfully earned attention. At the same time though, Diana had to suppress an unexpected pang of loss.

Not at the Moonlight Witch title, no. Diana was rather upset to learn that she was in fact still going to receive that honor.

It was something about the way that Akko clung to her friends, Lotte and Sucy supporting her weight as she cried, heads bowed affectionately towards her even as Akko squeezed tighter than anyone could stand.

It was so different from the praise Diana was always receiving.

Standing amidst the piles of desiccated mushrooms, Diana had clenched her fists, fighting back the loneliness creeping over her, and wondered at the presence of another emotion that she couldn’t name.

_Perhaps I was wrong to judge Akko so harshly._

Diana found that she started paying closer attention to Akko after that. She no longer tried to escape it; at times, Diana even went out of her way to see her.

Purely for research purposes, of course. Akko had released an enormous amount of magic at the festival, and it was clear from the conversation Diana happened to walk by that Akko still had no idea about the Restoration and her part in it.

It was nothing more that Diana collecting evidence.

She wasn’t avoiding anything.

 _Touch,_ the book’s intro had started, weeks ago as she sat reading in the dark, _is our strongest form of communication when it comes to accurately imparting emotion and creating connection. It is responsible for the release of oxytocin, a hormone that plays a part in enhancing attachment, security, and trust. And, perhaps its greatest benefit, touch can be our highest source of comfort._

The rest of the book was much the same. And as Diana went through it, she was faced with a number of uncomfortable realizations:

No one could touch Diana. In academics, certainly; she was first in class for a reason. Nor on the broom field, despite O'Neill giving her quite a run for her money.

But –and as the weeks passed she became increasingly aware of this fact-- it also seemed like no one could touch her literally, _physically_.

Perhaps it was more accurate to say that no one would touch her. Her own roommates never even dared step into her area, treating her space almost like a shrine, as though she were some form of goddess. Everyone else gave her space as well, never engaging her unless her help was required.

Diana was never really touchy-feely in the first place. She wasn’t brought up that way, and she understood that her distance was a crucial part of her noble image. Diana was well-bred enough to know the importance of living up to others' expectations in the public sphere.

 _But Akko_ , Diana fumed, _stupid stubborn Akko makes me want to shatter all that into a million tiny pieces._

Diana wasn’t an idiot. And as she strode away from where the fairies were protesting, face still burning, Diana scolded herself for ignoring the truth.

This entire time, she’d been trying to convince herself that there was no reason for her attraction to Akko, that it was a coincidence, a fluke. And every time, Akko had done something that barreled through these flimsy beliefs like they were tissue paper screens.

In a way, Diana was envious of her. Akko was always messing up and causing trouble for everyone, but aside from a few of the more frustrated teachers, no one seemed to fault her for it. Akko was constantly surrounded by people who actually cared for her, no matter what.

Diana wasn’t sure she could ever say the same of herself. It made her want to be included amongst Akko’s friends in the most desperate way.

Even more than that, Diana found that she admired Akko for who she was. For all her flaws, Akko was an incredibly loyal, caring person, who stood up for her beliefs with unshakable conviction, even if she was stubbornly in the wrong.

Her dreams had been showing her all along.

As uncomfortable as it was for Diana to admit… she…

She...

She had no intentions of acting on these feelings in any way whatsoever.

Still worked up from her confrontation, Diana had been pacing her balcony in agitation, but now she slowed. Turning to look out over the woods, she leaned on the railing with a sigh.

It didn’t matter what she felt. Diana had already alienated herself from Akko too much to try to mend their relationship now, nevermind seek to advance it. There would be no friendship, no beyond that, nothing. Akko’s opinion of Diana had been made perfectly clear.

 _Aristocrat! Aristocrat! Aristocrat…!_ Diana’s face burned as the chant rang through her head. She wasn’t sure whether it was in anger or in shame. ~~Or in memory of how close Akko had gotten right after.~~

Akko was right about one thing. Diana _didn’t_ know how hard the people of the lower classes were working, because she wasn’t _of_ the lower class. And she had work of her own to do.

Diana buried herself in study, focusing on her research and her nagging suspicion that the new professor was up to more than she was saying. If there was anything going on, Diana would find out.

Though she couldn’t help but wish, for once, that she was still ignorant of certain things.

***

The next dream was different.

Diana stood in a field, surrounded by white walls of gently billowing fabric, sheets held up by clothespins on worn, stretching rope.

 _It’s like a labyrinth_ , she thought as she started to walk forward, her bare feet treading lightly against the soft grass as she explored with a detached curiosity. _Or an open air tent market._

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, bright and clear, and a warm breeze played with the folds of her skirt. Inhaling, Diana breathed in the familiar scent of still water.

 _I’m at the summer lake_ , she realized. She looked down at herself, hands automatically reaching to smooth her dress, a simple light-orange cut that she hadn’t been able to fit into since she was a small child.

Diana experienced a brief spark of awareness, a sensation that she wasn’t actually as awake as she felt, but the impression was only there for a moment before the peaceful feeling settled back over her, and her alertness was forgotten.

Rounding a corner, the sheets opened up into a small clearing, a bed sitting in the middle, walnut and forest green. It fit with the setting surprisingly well.

“Hi Diana!”

Akko waved cheerfully from the center of the bed, popping up from where she sat surrounded by pillows. Diana smiled as she approached, stopping at the edge of the frame.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Scooting over with a grin, Akko patted the space next to her, and Diana clambered up, hands and knees sinking into the soft mattress. She was inexplicably sure of herself as she crawled up to Akko, settling contentedly against her side.

“Isn’t it nice out here?” Akko leaned back against the headboard, wrapping an arm around Diana’s shoulders and pulling her closer against her chest. A breeze ruffled through Akko’s hair as she gazed up past the bed’s canopy, staring at the small puffs of clouds as they appeared, drifting across the sky. “I’m in love with the view. It’s so peaceful.”

“It’s lovely.” Diana hesitated. “Akko, may I ask you a question?”

“Hm? What’s up?”

“How do you do it? I mean...” Diana shifted, getting more comfortable as she tried to put her thoughts into words. “How do you stand up in front of everyone, with no idea if what you’re about try will work, and have the confidence to do it anyways?”

Diana felt Akko shrug against her back. “I dunno. I guess I just do what feels right. Isn’t it the same when you do magic?”

“No, it’s not the same.” Diana shook her head. “I’m too worried about people seeing me fail to do anything that I’m not completely positive about. What you do is… brave. Not like me at all.”

Akko let out a surprised burst of laughter.

“Yes it is like you,” Akko said, chuckling as playfully nudged Diana, giving her a squeeze. “You stand up in front of everyone, every day, day after day after day, and even under the pressure from you and everyone else you still manage to never fall short of anyone’s exceptions. That sounds pretty brave to me.”

“I suppose… but…”

“Hey.” Akko gently poked the side of Diana’s face, cutting her off. “It’s okay to let go a little. To want to relax. There’s a reason why you’re here; listen to your feelings.”

Diana blinked.

“Oh.” She watched the wind flutter in the drapes, placing a hand absentmindedly over Akko’s as she mulled it over. “I don’t even know how I feel, though.”

“You’ll tell me once you figure it out.”

“I can’t even tell you about my dreams,” she said, a note of dismay in her voice. Akko giggled, lacing their fingers together, and Diana softened at the touch.

“Don’t worry, Diana. I believe in you.”

***

Diana woke up slowly, not moving from where she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

She breathed in languidly, enjoying the stillness around her. For once, her mind was quiet, thoughts murmuring calmly in the background. It was like someone had tweaked her sight, adjusted a lens to bring everything into focus.

_I should go talk to Akko._

A swarm of butterflies erupted in her stomach at the idea, surprising Diana with a jolt of nervous energy. Diana wasn’t even entirely sure what she wanted to talk to Akko _about_ , but it didn’t seem to matter.

She rolled over giddily, clutching a pillow to her flushed face in an attempt to muffle her slightly hysterical giggles. Ignoring the small part of her that protested at her nonsensical behavior, Diana started thinking about how she would initiate conversation… perhaps by bringing up her research on the Words? It could work, she could picture it.

It was hard to remember the last time she had felt so thrilled.

A knock at the door made her jump, and she scrambled out of the covers, swiftly throwing on her dressing robe. She felt like a live wire, everything sharp and sparking as she stuffed her feet into her slippers. Hardly able to contain herself, she resisted the urge to skip as she instead stately made her way to the door, checking to make sure her sash was tied and running her fingers through her hair in an effort to smooth out the static.

Taking a breath to compose herself slightly, Diana opened the door, looking around at the empty hall before a polite ‘ahem’ brought her attention to the small gremlin standing at attention near the threshold.

“Good morning Lady Cavendish,” he spoke, doffing his hat respectfully. “I was instructed to deliver this to you.”

So saying, he held out a plain envelope, Diana’s name written in tidy cursive on the front.

“Oh! Thank you very much.” Diana lit up, accepting the letter graciously as she gave the messenger a beaming smile. He immediately went bright red.

“No- no problem miss.” Jamming his cap back on his head, he quickly turned and scuttled down the hall, muttering about ‘crazy witches’ and ‘how he couldn’t deal with this gratitude stuff so early in the morning’.

Closing the door behind her, Diana moved to the couch as Hannah and Barbara stirred, woken by the conversation.

“What is it?” Barbara yawned. Hannah sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

“Just a letter, you two can go back to sleep,” Diana murmured reassuringly, dropping absentmindedly onto the cushions.

She slid a finger under the flap, prying off the wax seal. Her mind was still buzzing, and she could barely keep the excitement from her face.

She was going to do it. She was really going to put herself out there. Perhaps her dream was a sign and Akko would accept her, but for once Diana wasn’t worried about the outcome. She may not have a full plan, but Diana wouldn’t let anything stop her.

Pulling out the parchment, Diana scanned the hurried handwriting.

Slowly, the smile faded from her face.

***

“ _I_ won’t accept you just up and leaving!”

Diana sighed in exasperation, frustration snarling in her chest as Akko stood there with her arms crossed, arguing with her defiantly.

 _I’m always so eager to forget her mulish disposition_ , Diana thought ruefully, not letting her composure waver as she bit out her say.

Why had Akko come after her? It made no sense. Diana had hardly spoken a kind word to her, terrified of losing her composure in front of everyone. Diana knew that Akko though of her as nothing more than a snobby aristocrat, someone Akko had to beat. Yet here Akko was, a determined look lighting up her face as she tried to persuade Diana to stay.

Diana felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Even after everything, Akko was fighting for her.

Diana had spoken the truth when she said she’d never viewed Akko as a rival, not even back when she was still convinced that she couldn’t stand her. How could anyone look at Akko now, talking so passionately about her love for Luna Nova, and view her as an enemy?

 _You don’t deserve this_. Diana couldn’t even tell who the thought was directed at. She wasn’t sure it made a difference either way.

She looked up to the heavens, remembering how her mother would tell her stories of her ancestor when Diana was a young child, saying how she believed Diana was the one who had the power to restore magic to the world.

But she wasn’t. It wasn’t her it was Akko, it was always _Akko_ everything _always_ came back to her, she was better in every way and Diana was completely unnecessary to the picture.

This was exactly like when she’d distracted herself with childish dreams of Shiny Chariot. She was exhausted with wrestling between these diversions and her duty. Diana had her place. And it wasn’t here.

“Akko!” Diana’s control finally broke, and rage simmered in her voice as she leveled her broom at the bewildered girl. “ _You_ are the chosen one!”

Why couldn’t Akko seem to understand? _Diana wasn’t needed here._

Unable to take it anymore, Diana mounted her broom, swiftly kicking off the deck. She should just fly away. But she paused, looking down at Akko’s vacant expression. She couldn’t leave like this.

“I did not dislike any of this,” Diana spoke quietly, bitterly aware how late the confession came. “Neither the professors I had nor the friends I made.”

She wanted to say more, but her throat felt too tight to speak, and Diana knew she couldn’t stay any longer.

Ignoring Akko’s pleading cries, Diana sped off into the sky, not bothering to wipe away the tears as they fell from her face.

 _Farewell, Luna Nova_.

Sleep came to her in fits and waves that night, and Diana didn’t dream.

***

“ _AKKO!”_

She wasn’t moving. Her skin was turning a sickly shade of violet as she lay passed out on the floor, limbs askew like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and she _wasn’t moving_ and oh goddess what had Akko _done_?

Dropping to her knees beside her on the cold flagstone, Diana rolled the lifeless girl over with a grunt as she frantically grasped at her limp wrist, pressing an ear against Akko’s chest as she desperately tried to find a pulse.

It was there, but it was faint, and if nothing was done Akko would die here where she lay. Diana stood up, stepping back as she leveled her wand.

_“Aleisium yrēosa!”_

Moving quickly, Diana flew through the tunnels and twisting passages, Akko and her staff floating along behind her, safe in their protective bubble.

_Left, right, another right, and the room is… here!_

Bursting into the dark area, Diana directed Akko’s prone form to hover over one of the platforms, murmuring the counter-spell to lower her gently down onto the vacant surface before rushing over to the small station tucked in the corner.

Holding her wand up in an effort to see better, Diana anxiously tore apart the shelves, searching for the book she needed, antidotes, antidotes, where… there! Pulling it off the shelf, she flipped over to the page she needed, remembered from an unfortunate attempt to play with the snakes when she was younger; the ingredients and supplies were located in the next room over, and Diana wasted precious seconds gathering them, impatiently holstering her wand in a dusty stand before getting to work.

She finished quickly, and as she ladled the potion into Akko’s mouth, Diana prayed that she had made it in time.

Slowly, the ugly purple color faded from her complexion, and Diana saw Akko’s face relax as her health returned.

Sighing in relief, Diana gently lowered Akko back down onto the slab from where Diana had been supporting her. The worst of it was over. Akko would recover quickly, but for now, she was still out like a light.

With her panic abating, an eerie calm settled over Diana. Looking down on Akko’s peacefully sleeping form, her mind went back to their confrontation at the tower.

_Akko sees me as a rival, huh?_

Diana turned away, moving back to the table. She had made quite a mess in her hurry, and Diana started mopping up the spills absentmindedly.

She wasn’t sure what was going through Akko’s head for her to have followed Diana so far. She couldn’t imagine it had been easy for Akko to convince Anna to let her into the shrine. And the way she had engaged the snakes…

No, it didn’t make sense, even for Akko. One didn’t go to such lengths for an enemy.

Which meant that Akko actually saw her as, at the very least, a friend. Diana’s hand stilled at the unexpected thought.

She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

As Diana finished organizing her area, Akko began to stir from her sleep. Diana didn’t turn around, listening to the rustle of fabric as Akko sat up.

It suddenly hit her all at once, the realization that the one duty she was assigned, the only role that really mattered for her to fill… she failed. Diana wasn’t sure exactly how long she’d been down here thanks to her fainting spell, but there was no way that she would be able to make it to the shrine in time.

Her deadline gone, it seemed as though Diana would be getting her conversation with Akko after all.

The unexpected irony practically gave her whiplash.

As she spoke with Akko, Diana felt almost out-of-body in her detachment, as she carefully filed her feelings away one by one. She might have been dreaming as she left the room. Akko followed behind as Diana stopped beneath of the statue of her long-passed ancestor.

Beatrix’s eyes were closed, as if she was ashamed to look at her descendent. Diana couldn’t blame her. Because of her failure, the House would likely perish in the coming months. Rendered obsolete, just like the dying magic that Diana couldn’t do anything to protect.

She really was hopeless.

Diana hadn’t realized Akko had started crying until Akko grabbed her wrists, and Diana was instantly snapped out of her thoughts, the sight of the tears streaming down Akko’s face filling her with panic.

Oh goddess what did she do, Diana had no idea how to handle someone crying and she couldn’t even understand why—

“Don’t give up! You can still protect this house!”

Oh. Diana turned her head away quickly, unable to bear Akko’s earnestness. “It’s already over! There’s no chance of making it now—”

“You can’t say that until you go—until you try! There must be a way!”

Diana had witnessed Akko’s intensity before, but never like this, and Diana found herself leaning back disbelievingly in the face of her conviction, rooted in place by the feel of Akko’s grip on her.

As Akko spoke, Diana understood that this, _this_ was the energy that Diana had found herself gravitating towards. The sensation that Diana couldn’t place back when she first noticed her.

Akko, Diana was realizing, loved with her entire being. Her heart was the very root of her determination. Diana could see it clearly now, and she was spellbound at the certainty in Akko’s voice.

Not to say that her actual words weren’t still ridiculous. Diana didn’t even try to conceal her bafflement at Akko’s suggestion. Return to her studies while simultaneously running the household? The idea was simply ludicrous.

“If anyone can do it, it’s you!” Akko leaned in suddenly, and Diana’s breath caught in her throat. Akko was close enough that she felt their noses brush. “Believe in yourself and your heart!”

_Believe in… my heart…_

Perhaps she could do this.

When Diana mounted Shiny Volley, she felt something click into place inside her. This was _right._ Smiling ecstatically, Diana reached out with an open hand.

“Akko, let’s go together!”

When Akko nodded, climbing on behind her, it felt like she was finally where she should be. The weight of Akko’s arms around Diana’s waist strengthened her, sharpening her focus and filling her with a fierce clarity.

And even on the way back to Luna Nova, after choosing to trade her birthright in favor of aiding her Aunt, Akko was still there, her hold grounding Diana to reality.

Diana had made peace with her decision. She couldn’t be too upset that she didn’t succeed. Especially not after the apparition of Lady Beatrix materialized before her; the approving smile and understanding gaze told Diana all she needed to know.

There was always next time.

And now that she knew the support that she had behind her… the loyalty of those back at the manor, and, more literally, Akko, seated at her back.

Diana felt a swell of affection, incredibly thankful that Akko had come after her. Diana was humbled to know that Akko cared about her so much. She wouldn’t tell Akko how she felt, no. Not everything at least.

Maybe one day she would open up more. Now that she knew Akko still wanted her around. Diana could see the possibility of their relationship progressing to the point where Diana could lower her walls.

Despite how insufferable the girl still was.

***

Diana took a deep breath, twisting the knob as she stepped over the threshold. The light from the hall cast dim beams on the floor, briefly illuminating the room before Diana shut the door behind her with a muted click.

She leaned against the doorframe with a sigh, glancing at Hannah and Barbara’s made-up beds.

The two girls were waiting down at the loading dock for Diana’s overnight luggage, since flying back with Akko meant she was forced to leave it behind to conserve weight. They had insisted Diana had done enough work, and that she should go rest. Surprisingly uncompelled to argue, Diana had departed for her room with all the grace her exhaustion would allow.

Now, standing alone in the dark, Diana let the tension fall from her shoulders, shedding its weight like a heavy coat onto the floor.

Diana gave herself one more breath (inhale… exhale.) before pushing herself upright. She didn’t bother with the lights, relying on memory as she crossed over to the windows, drawing each set of drapes open as far as they would go. The moon was full and strong, bleaching everything ghostly shades of white and blue.

After pulling wide the curtains above her bed, Diana stepped back, taking in the sight before her.

Her area was as barren as she left it, looking completely untouched. The scene seemed flat in the harsh light, one-dimensional almost, and the motes of dust filtering through the moonbeams gave the impression that the small space had been trapped in time for far longer than she had been away.

Diana slid her back down the balcony door with a sigh, sitting on the bare floorboards. She suddenly felt extremely weary at the thought of putting everything back where it was.

She was staring blankly ahead at nothing when she heard the door creak, and the tread of footsteps across the boards.

“Hey,” Akko said, rounding the corner, struggling with an armload of bedding. “I saw Hannah and Barbara. Your bags aren’t back, right? I brought you some extra sheets, and a blanket and pillow... freshly washed, straight from detention.”

There was a muffled thump as Akko plopped them gently onto the mattress, sending up a small cloud of dust. Diana nodded her thanks, barely even looking up.

Akko was quiet for a second, then dropped down next to Diana, splaying her legs out on the floor. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired,” Diana said quietly, wrapping her arms around her knees. “It feels strange to be back.”

“You haven’t been gone very long, though.” Diana could feel Akko scrutinizing her face, clearly doubtful at her explanation. Diana was opening her mouth with the intent to brush it off when she paused.

 _Just tell her_.

“I dislike the fact that I had to leave at all,” she admitted. Diana didn’t shift from her place, but became very engrossed with a loose snarl of wool in her skirt. She rubbed at it distractedly. “I was so preoccupied with what my aunt might do in my absence that I pushed aside how upset I was… I suppose seeing this, what I left behind…”

Trailing off, she waved a hand, gesturing at the empty spaces and the bare bleached shelves, before dropping her head dully into her arms, closing her eyes. “I _am_ tired. Of keeping up this pretense. I hate having to separate myself from everything.”

The air was still where they sat against the cool glass, quiet as the dust settled around them.

As the silence stretched, filling the room, Diana couldn’t help shrinking with an isolated sense of embarrassment, bracing herself in resignation.

She became aware of movement, and Diana felt herself stiffen in shock as Akko wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist.

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Akko muttered, ducking under Diana’s arms and snuggling into her side. “We made it home, right, and we don’t have anyplace to be but here. So. You’re not going to have to be apart from anyone, okay?”

Her mind ticked sluggishly, slow with surprise, but as she processed the words Diana’s eyes unexpectedly prickled. She worked to swallow past the tightness of her throat as she tentatively opened up, allowing Akko to curl into her more fully before carefully wrapping her own arms around the other girl’s smaller form.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Akko squeezed her tighter as Diana started to tremble, the emotional toll finally catching up to her in the wake of the past day’s sleepless events. Diana sniffed, blinking back tears she refused to let fall, as Akko talked to her soothingly. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

“I’m the one holding you, technically,” Diana pointed out, proud at how steady her voice was. Akko mumbled something, exasperated, but didn’t pull away.

As they sat there, Diana felt her heart settle into a gentle rhythm as she calmed. Letting go of all the stress that had been hanging over her, she finally allowed herself to relax in the safety of the moment.

Warmth bloomed in her chest, radiating out from where Akko rested her head, stubbornly not making eye contact as she clung to Diana.

They would have to move soon. But for now, this was enough.

“Yes,” Diana whispered. “We’re okay.”


End file.
